To Be
by 00 Serenity 00
Summary: The word brothel brings to mind dirty images, yet in a city where entertainment is a must, this isn't always true. With a girl who calmly takes her work, a boy dying to get out, and a strange customer, what could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

**- = To Be =-**

Part One

The streets were always crowded with busy people. Everyone had something to do, somewhere to be. Vendors would shout out their prices to hopeful clients, smells of food mingled with the stench of too many bodies, and the noise was never ending. The sweet melody from a wind chime was only heard by those close enough to hear it. The large city was an attraction to tourists, hanging on the edge of the Wind Country. It was a city left primarily on its own, allowing those who passed by to forget their pasts or any reputation they had elsewhere.

Entertainment was in high demand, something that was expected in that city. It came in several forms, but none was as popular or as well-received as Aimi's Gardens. While it's particular form of entertainment was something rather vulgar, their presentation was anything but. It was a brothel, more or less, but with the sophistication and elegance of a palace harem.

As soon as the grand doors were pushed open, several people paused to look. The fact that the business could momentarily stop the busy routines of people was proof at just how well they were known to the area.

A slender woman dressed in a kimono stepped out. With practiced moves, she gracefully opened her umbrella and stepped out into the noisy street. A younger girl, not as graceful, but certainly dressed as such, followed immediately after. The sound seemed to grow dimmer, like a bubble around them, wherever they walked.

"Have you seen Ryoichi today?" the taller one asked, staring ahead of her with a cool composure, ignoring the stares they were getting.

"Not yet, but I expect he will be presentable by lunch, at least," the smaller one said, looking at the different displays in windows.

The older woman laughed, her voice causing even more heads to turn. "I would hope so," she replied. Her long, dark hair was partially pinned up with ornamental clips and her kimono's red-violet color complimented her pale complexion. Everyone needed to be as pale as they could naturally be in this business.

They hadn't walked far when they came upon the shop they needed to be at.

"Ah, Chisuzu," the man behind the counter said cheerfully. He was a large, flirtatious man that somehow knew Aimi, the owner of the brothel. "Momoko," he said, nodding at the younger girl.

The dark haired girl smiled. "Is the order ready to be picked up?" she asked.

"You should know better than me," he teased, reaching under the counter to pull out a package.

She pretended to be offended. "Now, you should know that I do not listen in on Madame's phone calls," Chisuzu said.

Momoko handed him some money in return for the package. After a few more words, the two left for their next destination. To anyone looking in on their conversation, it would appear as if they were speaking in polite terms.

"I don't know how you put up with him," Momoko said, trying not to frown. They weren't supposed to show any negative emotions.

The other girl smiled. "What do you mean?" she asked, twirling her umbrella a bit.

"Whenever I come with anyone else to pick up orders, he is always leering at us, making disgusting jokes," she said, deciding that raising her eyebrows would counteract the expression of repulse that so dearly wanted to cross her face.

"Ah," she said, knowing all too well what she meant. "I told him that if he wasn't careful, his wife would find out."

The younger girl looked skeptical.

"And I kneed him in the groin when he tried touching me," she confessed.

Momoko gaped at her.

"Face forward, try to look like you're enjoying a walk around town," Chisuzu said and the girl did just that.

Their next stop was at the pharmacy. This was a shorter, more pleasant visit. It was clear that from the way Momoko was acting, she had a crush on the owner's son. Unfortunately, it would never amount to anything.

The parcel they received was much smaller than the earlier one. It contained small pills for everyone at the brothel to take, ensuring no accidental pregnancies would arise. They would lose funds and it was no place to raise a child. The last woman who got pregnant was forced to get an abortion in an unpleasant way. She was used as an example, an unsightly reminder of where they were forced to work.

* * *

><p>"So last night was incredible."<p>

"I so do not want to hear this," Chisuzu said.

Ryoichi, or more fondly called Ryo, had joined them for lunch. Meals were always eaten in privacy, unless it was a dinner with a client. Even then, they usually weren't the ones eating. But here, at least, they were allowed to express themselves openly.

"But you saw who it was, right?" he gushed on, ignoring her comment. "I've never really seen a redhead as hot as him before, have you?"

She sipped her tea in the most demure manner she could muster.

"Oh, don't you pull that crap with me," he said, mock-glaring at her. They were seated in one of the building's inner gardens, the sunlight glinting off his gold hair.

"Unlike you, I don't want to start enjoying this work," she said. "If I could, you know I wouldn't bother staying."

His cheeks puffed up in irritation. "I don't enjoy it," he protested. "I just _really_ liked it last night."

"Mhmm," she said, picking apart her meal.

With a swift move, Ryo grabbed the mushrooms that she had been discarding with his chopsticks. "It tastes better when you eat it all together," he said.

"Not going to happen," she replied, meticulously picking more out of her rice.

He shrugged, popping more in his mouth with a content expression.

Momoko walked into the garden with her tray of food. "You have an appointment tonight, Chisuzu," she said. There wasn't any specific messenger for these sorts of things; it was mostly just whoever the Madame found conveniently nearby at the time.

"When does she not?" Ryo asked, grinning.

Chisuzu flung a mushroom at him.

* * *

><p>So this was meant to be a one shot, but...I went past 13 pages in Word and I was only about halfway through, so I thought it might be better if I broke it down into sections.<p>

This story would not leave me alone, hence the reason why I'm not updating on my Sai story as much as I should be O_O

Hope you like it ^_^

Jen

PS: Reviews are loved and adored :D


	2. Chapter 2

- = To Be =-

Part Two

"My name is Chisuzu and I am honored that you have asked for me tonight," she said, bowing.

The guest said nothing as he looked around, dark eyes taking in everything. He was certainly unusual, as far as customers went. Normally she received excitement or a superior attitude. If the customer was quiet, it was because he was shy about being in such a place.

This man was nothing of the above.

"Let me show you the way," she said, lifting her head, and opened the door for him. He left his sandals with the receptionist, but even with them on, he walked quietly.

According to Momoko, he had reserved the entire night, which meant two things. First, he was going to be spending the night. Second, he came to get laid. If it was only for an hour or two, it meant a drinking buddy or something quick.

They reached her room in silence. It wasn't her bedroom, but it was a room reserved for only her and her clients. She was a popular choice, the most popular, probably. Status such as hers came with certain accommodations.

He wasn't wearing a coat, so she had no need to remove one, and he was simply looking around the room without an expression. If she wasn't so practiced into her job, she would have been at a loss for what to do.

"Please, sit," she said, gesturing to the small table and its seat cushions. He moved his gaze to one of them. "Would you like some tea?"

He only nodded, still looking around. His movements were languid, yet smooth. Casually, he went to sit on one of the cushions.

Chisuzu took a seat on an adjoining side and got started on serving him his tea. This was routine and hardly needed concentration, so she took this time to study her client. It was best if she knew the type he was, because then she would know how to proceed better.

His incredibly dark eyes were still looking around the room, as if he were studying his surroundings. Two lines went from the corners of his eyes and down his face, but this didn't make him look old. His eyes did that for him, even though she knew he couldn't be more than twenty-five, and even that felt like she was pushing it. He was the sort of customer that everyone envied: a young, good-looking person who did not give off a haughty demeanor.

She quickly started making a checklist in her head. Tea first, then would come the alcohol. Maybe it would open his mouth some more, loosen his tongue. If he were to speak, she might get a better handle on his type.

"Would you like to hear some music?" she asked, eying him carefully as he took his tea.

Again, he only nodded.

She smiled, hoping that maybe he was feeling a little self conscious. "Come now, you aren't going to let me have a one sided conversation this whole night, are you?" she asked playfully.

He watched her pick up a shamisen. "What did you say your name was?" he asked. His voice was deep, but also smooth, like his movements. It was a steady voice that matched his attractive face.

She smiled again, trying not to look too relieved. "Chisuzu," she said, plucking at some of the chords. "What would be yours?"

He didn't answer her, instead turning his attention to her fingers as they carried out a melody.

As she ended the song, the door slid open. A young girl stood there, carrying a tray of food and beverages. Girls like her were sold to the brothel, but they were too young to do much besides learn how they would act when they got older.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked, tilting her head at him. The girl stepped into the room and set down her tray. "Perhaps something stronger than the tea?" The girl then left, sliding the door shut behind her.

The man had watched the young girl with the same attention he had given the room. He then turned to Chisuzu. "Yes," he said.

As she was pouring him a cup, she couldn't help but feel like maybe he hadn't been around women before. That thought flew by quickly, however. No one as good looking as him could get away with inexperience.

"If you could, then I would rather you didn't keep up this act," he said, taking a sip from his cup. His dark eyes had turned towards her, staring straight into hers. It made her stomach twist and flip, something that shouldn't happen. She had seen several attractive men come before, he shouldn't be an exception.

"What do you mean?" she asked, still able to keep her composure. If it weren't for the practice, she would have never been able to hold it.

He continued to stare. "This false, happy, entertained attitude," he said. "I imagine that this is not a job you enjoy. If I am wrong, then tell me."

She stared back at him, unsure of what to say. "How would you rather have me act, then?" she asked.

"As yourself," he said, taking another drink.

She smiled, filling a cup for herself. "If I were to do that, I'm afraid I might offend you," she said. It had begun to feel like a battle of words.

"I doubt that," he said with so much assurance, she couldn't help but believe him.

Her smile dropped along with her shoulders. She heaved a sigh before propping her head up with her hand, elbow on the table. "Now, if Madame sees me acting this way, there will be trouble," she said, looking at him with frank annoyance.

"Even if I were to say I prefer it this way?" he asked.

Chisuzu chewed that thought over in her head. "Maybe not from you, because we are supposed to comply with our customer's wishes," she said. "Now, mind you, I will still try to flirt. If you were to find me completely repulsive, I wouldn't be doing my job."

"I don't find honesty repulsive," he replied coolly.

She leaned back on her arms, giving him a thoughtful look. "What is your name?" she asked again. "It's unfair that you know mine, yet I don't know yours. I haven't a clue as to what I should call you, besides honored guest."

"It isn't that important," he said. His cup was empty, so she poured him another.

"Then what did you come here for?" she asked. "Besides the obvious. You don't wish to have your prostitute call out your name? Many find that the most enticing part." She wasn't supposed to consume as much alcohol as the guest, but getting a buzz from it wasn't unusual.

He didn't respond, but he kept his gaze on hers.

"Truth isn't what everyone wants to hear," she said after a small silence had grown between them.

"Truth is something that everyone should," he replied and continued drinking.

She sighed again, looking behind her at the room. "So when do you want to go to bed?" she asked, deciding to be blunt about it. He didn't seem entirely surprised by her attitude as of yet.

He also looked over. The futon was made up already for two people, but for some reason, the idea of going to bed with him seemed ridiculous. He just didn't come off as the sort to hop to it after a very short talk and a bit of drinking.

"There are baths, too," she continued. "I could help wash your back, or you could get another girl, too. Or a boy, if you're preferences swing in that direction."

He stared at her but, even though his face was blank, she could see the hardness in his eyes. Their age was perplexing to her. A young man such as him should not be sporting eyes as if they had already seen an entire lifetime go by.

"Or by yourself, whatever," she said. "If you're taking a bath, I'm required to take one as well. You can choose if you want someone to accompany you."

He nodded, drinking some more. "A bath would be good," he said, setting down his empty cup.

Her hand hesitated on the bottle of alcohol. "Now? Or later?" she asked.

"Now," he said. He hadn't touched any of the food. "And I will take mine alone."

"Very well, let me show you where they are at," she said and rose gracefully from her cushion. Despite her way of speaking, she wasn't about to let herself act like a man. On their way out, she nodded to the serving girl from before. When they returned, the food would be gone, but the alcohol would still be there.

* * *

><p>So...he's probably out of character a lot, but then again, this whole plot would be very out of character for him. So...meh.<p>

Hope you're liking this story so far ^_^

Jen


	3. Chapter 3

- = To Be =-

Part Three

With his long, dark hair loose about his shoulders and the simple sleeping yukata that he wore, he looked much more his age. Chisuzu had a hard time keeping her attention anywhere _but_ his face.

They had been sitting at the table, across from each other this time, for a good five minutes, but nothing happened. The room was silent. She was getting impatient.

Knowing, somehow, that she would not get a direct answer out of him if she were to ask about sleep, she stood up. She walked over to his side of the table, allowing her bare legs to show with every step.

His gaze had been set on the futon for the whole five minutes, but it quickly turned to her.

She laid a hand on his shoulder, stepping behind him. Carefully, so not to startle him, she began an attempt to give him a massage. His shoulders were more tense than she had first imagined. She casually leaned down, her hair falling forward, and said, "Is this okay?"

His expression hadn't changed, but he turned his head a little and nodded.

"You know," she purred, "I would really like to hear your name."

"I said to act yourself," he said, ignoring her request.

"And I said that I would still flirt," she replied, putting more pressure on his tough shoulders as she crouched down.

He paused, and then lifted a hand, signaling her to stop. When she did, he started to get up.

"Hm?" she said, looking up at him.

He bent down and took hold of her wrist. Gently, he tugged her in the direction of the futon.

She nearly sighed with relief. Finally something normal from this man.

"You could say something, you know," she said as she stood up. As they reached the bed, she pushed a switch on the wall, causing the room to go dark.

Once they were both settled in the futon, she turned to look at him, expecting him to make some sort of move. Instead, he was staring right back at her. Before she could speak, however, he said, "I did not come here tonight for what you are thinking."

Her eyebrows shot up on her forehead. "You…" she trailed off, not understanding how someone would pay so much money for nothing.

He closed the eyes that knew too much. Casually, as casually as he had been the entire night, he pulled her closer to him.

Surprised as she was, she didn't mind it at all. He seemed like a nice enough person and he was certainly comfortable to cuddle with, though the word didn't seem to fit with him. She closed her eyes and relaxed, nestling her head against his shoulder.

Some people just needed to be loved.

* * *

><p>When Chisuzu opened her eyes, the sun was glowing through the curtains. It was one of the reasons she hated this room: it faced the morning sun. She shut it out again and curled closer to the warm body beside her.<p>

A hand tentatively touched the top of her head. She sighed, enjoying the feel. Seemingly reassured, the hand began stroking her hair, occasionally weaving fingers in it.

She looked up at him lazily. He looked as if he had been awake for some time.

"Did you get any sleep?" she murmured.

His eyes snapped down to hers. "I did," he said.

She smiled, wishing the feeling would last a little longer. Eventually, they would have to get up, get ready, and he would be on his way. He had made her feel somewhat normal. It was something she didn't want to give up.

She sighed. "Ready for breakfast?" she asked.

His response was to get up from the futon. Since his hair had been damp before going to bed, it was bent at odd angles, making it look almost wavy. No doubt hers looked the same.

Another serving girl was sitting outside the door with food, so there was no wait.

They ate in silence. Chisuzu was reflecting the previous day's events. There was no telling what the young man was thinking.

She frowned. "So let me get this straight," she said, breaking the quiet. "You came here and paid to…what, sleep beside me?"

"I enjoyed the conversation," he added, more or less confirming what she had just asked.

There was no way to reply; there hadn't _been_ much conversation.

The remainder of their meal went back to silence. Once they had both eaten, they went together towards the baths. Upon returning, their dishes had been cleared away and the futon was made up.

"It looks like my time is over," the man said, tying his hair back. "Thank you, Chisuzu."

She smiled because nobody really said thanks or said it the way he did. "You enjoy yourself," she said and bowed.

He nodded thoughtfully. As he was about to leave the room, he turned his head towards her. "My name is Itachi," he said quietly. Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>It's hard to write serious bits in a story when you have the song "I Don't Feel Like Dancin' " by Scissor Sisters stuck in your head o.O<p>

About this story: I realize it is rather out of character. The idea was that this was a city where nobody knows you, therefore you're able to get away with things much easier. Also, it is taken from somebody else's perspective, one with no relations to the ninja world, so she'd have different opinions, thoughts, and actions.

Hope you liked it, though :)

Jen


	4. Chapter 4

- = To Be =-

Part Four

Chisuzu sighed, fanning herself. Her cheeks were red for several reasons, not only because the temperature that day had risen. It had been several weeks since her encounter with the strange young man, yet already she was wishing he would return.

"Okay, that is the millionth sigh I've heard today," Ryo said, fanning himself as well. His yukata was hitched up with his legs apart. "If you're not going to tell me why, I'm going to steal your pills."

She turned sharply to glare at him. "Ew, no," she said. "I don't want to be knocked up by some gross pervert."

His eyes narrowed. "You know what, I'll bet it was that stranger," he said. Many people who came to the brothel weren't one-time customers. "That tall, hot, fuckin' sexy man with the dark hair. Dark silent eyes. Yup, him."

Her response was to stare at him.

"Hey, if I had him as a customer, you sure as hell know I wouldn't be holding anything back," he said, hands held up defensively. "So, was he as great in bed as he looks?"

Letting out another sigh—this time in frustration—she said, "I wouldn't know, but could you _please_ not talk about it in such a vulgar fashion?"

His jaw dropped. "How do you not know?" he asked, squinting his eyes in confusion. "You were the one with him. Or did he ditch you for a serving girl?"

She smacked his arm. "He is not a pedophile! And…we didn't do anything. Apparently he didn't come to have sex," she said, mumbling the last part.

This time his mouth remained open long enough for him to start to drool. "He just wanted a sleeping companion?" he asked, wiping his mouth. He looked bewildered.

She shrugged. "I guess," she said. "He wasn't much of a talker."

He frowned. "Well…that's cool," he said. "Kinda weird, but whatever floats his boat. Heh. I'd like to float _his_ boat if you know what I—"

He was interrupted by a punch to the face.

* * *

><p>The room was dimly lit, but the large outline from Madame was still recognizable. Smoke from incense wafted around, mingling with that from her cigarette. She always had the room like this, even though they all knew—and despised—her face.<p>

"Chisuzu," she said, her voice hoarse and thick. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes, Madame," she said, her head bowed in respect.

"You and Ryoichi will go collect a few things for me," she said. There was no surprise there; she did that often enough. Not with Ryo, specifically, but plenty of times with other people. "While you are doing so, you will stop by a few places and suggest some things. Advertise. Sales have gone up simply from you walking around, yes, but it could be much more popular."

"Yes, Madame," she said.

"Ryoichi has a double today, starting at four, and you have a one hour plus a full night, so you had better come back on time," the woman said and lifted up a paper. It was the list on where to go.

"Yes, Madame," she said, rising from her position on the ground. She took the list and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Being paired with Ryo created an even bigger stir among the crowd. He had an extremely good face and his hair color was of a rare shade. Together, they shared an umbrella, their outfits complimenting the other's. It was obvious as to why Madame had wanted them to go out together. While their looks were contrasting to each other's—her dark ones alongside his brighter ones—they looked very compatible.<p>

"So, first things first," he said, looking at the list. "Ugh, more pills." There was a reason why he didn't go out very often on shopping expeditions: he never kept up the appearance of somebody important or aloof.

"The pharmacy," Chisuzu said, staring in front of her.

He grinned, twirling his fan. It was shut, but it would occasionally open slightly when he tossed it in the air. "I'm glad to be out of that place," he said. "Too stuffy. It smells too much like perfume and sex that—"

"Ryo," she said loud, but dangerously.

He paused before recognition spread across his face. "Chisuzu!" he exclaimed dramatically, pulling her closer and catching her by surprise. Many people turned to look. "Why don't we run away together, just you and I?" he asked, giving her—what would look like—a deeply loving stare. It was obvious in his eyes that he was just saying whatever came to mind. "We could find work, rent a cheap apartment, get married, anything to make you happy!"

Her eyes narrowed.

"I swear, I would be the best family you ever had!" he exclaimed, his voice too sugar-coated to be real, but they were starting to gather a crowd. "And I'll make you the happiest woman in the world! Marry me and we'll have, uh, many beautiful children! We'll make it, don't you worry!"

She could feel her eye wanting to twitch, but her face was frozen in disbelief.

An elderly man with a toothy smile clapped. "You tell 'er!" he said.

"Yeah!" someone else exclaimed.

Soon, they were calling for a kiss. Something the two of them had done plenty of times, just not with each other. There was hardly a reason to: his sexuality was reason enough not to.

His honey-colored eyes looked up at the crowd, the corners creased in silent laughter. They then turned to hers. Nobody but her saw the way he wagged his eyebrows, signaling that it was all in good humor.

She could have slapped him, but that was something one didn't do in public, especially with this much attention.

And so he leaned in to kiss her without any resistance.

He smelled like jasmine and rosemary, with a small hint of something else. Her first thought was of the trees, but she hadn't smelled those in ages, so she couldn't be sure.

It was close-mouthed, obviously, to go along with his sugar-sweet act, but he actually cupped her face, making it deeper than she thought it would be, and making it feel like she was kissing back.

They got several cat-calls and whistles.

He pulled away dramatically. "Anyway, my dear, we must be off!" he exclaimed, pulling her with him. "So much to do and so little time to do it in!" He gave her a suggestive look, which got him a few snickers.

He was dead. He was _so_ dead.

As soon as they were around the corner, Ryo burst out laughing.

"If we don't finish this shopping soon, I am marching straight back and demanding Momoko accompanies me," she growled, pulling him towards her. She quickly searched the folds of his hakama for the list, eventually finding it tucked in his obi.

"No need to be hasty, my dear," he said, still laughing.

She started walking towards the pharmacy. "Never again will I go out shopping with you," she said. "Never again."

He pouted playfully. "Aw, but you're the only one Madame likes to put me with," he said. "I've gone out with several other people, but apparently that was no good."

Chisuzu sighed. "That's because of how you act," she said, but didn't stop walking. "You talk in crude terms and openly joke about ridiculous things. When in public, there are things you should and should not do."

He stared at her for a good long while, his hands behind his head. "Where were you before you came here?" he asked, the question sounding simple. His tone, however, was somber.

She jerked her head to glare at him. "And why should I tell you that?" she asked. "It's the number one thing any of us will hardly talk about with each other, you know that."

Ryo sighed, looking up at the sky. "Unspoken rule, I know," he said, giving the clouds a wistful expression. "I just think that we should make light of our situation. No need to stand on formalities, presentation, or manners. That just makes it even more suffocating."

Chisuzu gave him a thoughtful glance. Ryo was Ryo, a man that was hardly serious. It was a terrible feeling, knowing that if his fun were to be taken away, he would merely be a shadow, like everyone else. He was always meant to be bright and colorful. Vibrant. Not a shade of something human.

He was never meant to be locked away like this.

* * *

><p>Personally, I have a blast writing Ryo.<p>

Hope you liked it :)

Jen


	5. Chapter 5

- = To Be =-

Part Five

Momoko came bouncing up to Chisuzu one morning, pigtails flying. The hairstyle would be fashioned into something else later that night, but lately she had enjoyed the look.

"You have a client this afternoon," she said, a little out of breath.

Both Ryo and Chisuzu had been in the middle of a card game. They had the same expression, too.

"Afternoon?" she asked, frowning.

"Nobody comes in the afternoon," Ryo said, squinting up at the younger girl. "You sure you have your facts straight?"

The girl bobbed her head up and down. "Yup! He came in here an hour ago to confirm his appointment," she said, her tone of voice important. "Madame actually had to come down herself to make sure Arisa wasn't lying." Arisa was the receptionist.

There wasn't a rule against customers coming in the afternoons; it was more or less a trend that customers come at night. If one had to choose a reason, they might say it was the atmosphere.

"Madame said for you to dress up nicely," Momoko stated, her eyes drifting upwards as she thought about all the points Chisuzu needed to hear.

"Huh. Is he someone important?" Ryo asked, leaning forward.

She shrugged. "I've never seen him before," she said. "And we don't get a lot of news here."

"That's true," Chisuzu said, giving him a pointed look.

He grinned. "Just because you two don't know anything about the outside world doesn't mean I don't either," he said.

Both of them were immediately suspicious. Before they could say anything, however, Ryo set down his cards, exclaiming how he'd won, and starting dancing around the courtyard.

* * *

><p>The client was late. Chisuzu sat in the entrance room dressed in a more formal kimono. The posture she had been keeping up was giving her a pain in her back; she had been sitting that way for more than twenty minutes.<p>

At long last, the door slid open and a small bell rang.

Looking up, sheer disbelief was probably written all over her face as soon as their eyes met.

"Come, I am taking you out," he said simply before turning back outside.

"Eh?" she said, eyebrows shooting up. "But—I mean—I need my umbrella."

"It's not necessary," he stated, waiting for her to go with him.

With a swift glance at Arisa, who was looking confused, she walked out of the building. As soon as he saw that she had followed, he began to walk. She caught up quickly, but found that words were hard to conjure.

She took hold of his arm and looked up at him, deciding to rely on years of practice. "So your name is Itachi, then," she said, smiling to herself.

He nodded, giving her a sideways glance. "Is that all you wear?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Kimonos," he said. "You were wearing one last time, as well."

"It is all I have," she said. "Kimonos, yukatas, it's my wardrobe. Do you dislike it?"

He was quiet for a moment. "It attracts attention," he said, looking into a shop they passed.

She smirked, tightening her hold on his arm. "And you do not want to be seen with a whore," she stated.

"No, I don't want to be seen at all," he said, taking a sudden turn into a shop. "Not so obviously."

She frowned at him, not understanding what he meant.

"You can pick whatever you like," he said. His tone indicated that whatever she picked, it should not be something that stood out too much.

Looking around, she saw a _lot_ of clothes. "Uh," she said, letting go of his arm. "This may take a while."

"However long you need," he said.

Instead of flipping through the racks of shirts or tables full of pants, she stood there, wondering where to begin. "I, uh…I haven't actually worn such clothes before. I'm not sure what's appropriate to put together and what isn't," she said.

He crossed his arms. "Have you lived at that place your whole life?" he asked, talking about the brothel.

"No," she said, still looking around. "But I've always just worn traditional clothing."

He glanced at her expression, but decided not to press her on the matter. Instead, he got the attention from a sales clerk. He basically told the woman what he wanted Chisuzu to wear, confirming her previous thoughts on him needing an inconspicuous outfit.

Rather suddenly, she found herself wearing some thin, black capris and a simple, but cute, tank top. The bust area was crocheted in cream while the body of it was a soft fabric with tiny floral print. The woman had managed to find some strappy sandals that were comfortable to walk in and added a scrunchie to put her hair up in.

The pants were her biggest concern, as they felt strange. She didn't voice her opinion, however, since she guessed she would eventually get used to them.

Itachi paid the woman before promptly leaving the store.

"So," Chisuzu said, tugging at the pants a little. "Now that I look normal, where are we going?"

"For a walk," he stated, staring ahead of him.

She paused. "A walk?" she repeated blankly.

"Around town," he said, glancing into a shop. "If you see something you like, tell me."

As she began to frown, she stopped herself. Whatever the customer wanted, she reminded herself. It was always for the customer, no matter their request. Well, there were a few exceptions, most being common sense, such as committing murder or suicide.

She glanced mindlessly at a shop, slightly aware that he was probably doing it in the same manner. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>A shorter bit, but hoped you liked it :)<p>

Jen


	6. Chapter 6

- = To Be =-

Part Six

"You are so boring and predictable," Ryo stated, swirling a finger in the pond. Several koi fish swam away.

"And you're annoying and gay," Chisuzu said, flipping another page in her novel.

"Ouch," he said, standing up. Walking over to the table she was sitting at, he grinned. "But not telling me anything is _so_ childish. I'm going to find out one way or another."

"And how would you go about doing that?" she asked, not looking up.

"Arisa," he said, his grin spreading even further across his face.

Her eyes stopped moving across the page. Sighing in defeat, she looked up at him. "Nothing happened," she said. "We walked around, ate something, walked around some more, and talked."

"Lies," he said. His expression was hard to place.

She frowned at him. "He got me a lot of clothes," she said. "Not like the things that we wear here."

His face brightened. "You mean normal clothes!" he exclaimed. "Can I see?"

"What do you mean, normal?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Not this fuckin' formal shit," he said, gesturing to his own blue yukata.

She gave him a deadpan stare. "That's not formal," she said, her words sounding empty.

He returned the look. "Anyways, just show me what he got you!" he said loudly, already walking towards her room.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, running after him. "Don't just go walking into other people's rooms like that!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, sliding the door open.

The light from the afternoon sun barely got through her window coverings, but it was enough to set the room aglow. The objects were darkened with shadow, such as her canopied bed with the sheets still crumpled, her large desk with the stacks of books, and the enormous wardrobe against the far left wall.

He tsked at her. "Messy as always," he said, a smirk forming halfway on his mouth.

"Yours is indescribably worse," she said, walking forward to jerk the curtains aside. Light immediately flooded the room.

"I'm a boy," he said, as if that cleared him from the matter. He made his way to the wardrobe, careful not to step on any items on the floor.

"Oh, don't you pull any of that gender shit on me," she said. She let him look through her closet, though, as she went to sit on her bed.

He grinned. "You're the one always going on about how to act," he said. "You remind me of some middle aged rich woman. How is that not gender specific?"

"Because I've only gone on about how _we_ should act," she said. "I've never said that you, as a boy, have to act differently."

"That's because you think of me more as a woman," he said, trying not to snicker. His face showed all, however. "If we weren't in this whorehouse, you'd be going, _Ryo, quit being lazy and get a job!_"

Chisuzu chucked a pillow at him. He dodged, allowing it to crash inside the closet. "My voice does not sound like that!" she exclaimed.

He was laughing. "It does now!" he said. "_Ryo, get off your stupid ass and work the farm!_" He dodged another pillow. "_I've been slaving around all day, cleaning, cooking, looking after the kids!" _His eyes grew wide as she stood up, but he didn't stop. "_All you do is sit in front of the TV, ogling men! Why don't you look at me_—" Chisuzu had whacked him in the face with a pillow.

"And why the hell am I some pathetic wife to your homo ass?" she asked, continuing to beat him with it.

"Hey!—Ow!—" he held up an arm defensively, jumping out of the way, but still with a stupid grin in his face. "Just because I like men doesn't mean I'm any less productive, you kn—"

With something akin to a battle cry, she launched another attack on him.

When the door slid open, Chisuzu was sitting on his chest smothering him with a pillow. She looked up wickedly through her mussed up hair, breathing heavily. Ryo was saying something incomprehensive through the pillow while his legs thrashed out.

Momoko slid the door closed again, her expression blank.

* * *

><p>Chisuzu twirled the straw around in her drink. It was something sweet and cold and stained her lips red whenever she took a sip. The afternoon had barely begun, but already she was trying to think up a conversation.<p>

"You said that you didn't know how to put clothes together," Itachi said, staring at her with his flat, dark eyes.

"I had help," she said. Finding out she had another outing with this man, Ryo had gotten ecstatic over picking out her clothes. "Is it weird?" she asked. If it did, there would be hell the next morning.

"No," he said, moving his eyes down to the meal he was picking at.

She took another sip from her drink. Conversations started only to die out quickly. If he wasn't a customer, she probably wouldn't bother talking at all. Then again, there was the feeling of having to know more about him. The air about him made her curious.

"So, do you have any family?" she asked.

His face was emotionless, but the way he moved his head up spoke for him. It was little gestures like these that gave her the information she needed. An expression was easy to hide or fake, but body language wasn't.

He didn't say anything for so long that she felt he wasn't going to respond at all. "A younger brother," he said.

She perked up at this. "Does he live with you? Or with your parents?" she asked.

"Neither," he said.

She frowned. "How far apart are you? I mean, in age," she said.

Again, he paused. "About five," he said. His answers were short and he had stopped eating.

Chisuzu sighed. "If you don't want to talk about it, we could talk about something else," she said. "Like your job? What do you do?"

Almost immediately he said, "His name is Sasuke."

Her eyebrows rose. "Your younger brother?" she asked. She ignored the feeling he wanted to avoid talking about his work even more than his family.

He nodded. "He takes after my mother," he said. "In looks."

"Hm," she said, finishing off her drink. "And you take after your father?"

He nodded again. "Mostly."

"I never had a younger brother, but do you get along?" she wanted to keep this conversation rolling, though it was especially hard without his help. It was beginning to feel more like an interview than anything else.

There was another silence, as if he were trying to find the most adequate way to describe it. "We did," he said. "We don't any longer."

"That's not very fun," she said, leaning back in her chair. "If he's your only brother, you should fix that. Siblings and friends are special." She paused for a moment to focus on his response. "Do you love your brother?"

His eyes looked up at her, but it looked as if he certainly did not like this subject. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Then there you go," she said. "There's plenty of reason to."

"It's not that simple," he said. "You said you didn't have a younger brother. Do you have siblings?"

Now it was her turn in uncomfortable territory. "I have an older sister," she replied.

"And do you get along?" he asked.

"We did," she said. "I don't have any contact with her whatsoever, or the rest of my family, so it's not like I can say we don't anymore." She had a feeling he was trying to turn the conversation to her.

"And your job," he started.

"I don't like talking about that," Chisuzu said suddenly. "So I'd rather not."

He nodded. "Fair enough," he said.

The girl sighed, trying to think up another conversation starter. "So, do you usually come to this city?" she asked.

"Occasionally," he replied. "To pass through, mostly."

"And how did you hear about Aimi's Gardens?" she asked. "You don't seem like the sort of person to just go there on a whim."

He didn't answer right away. Instead, he took another bite of food and thought it over. "When I came to this city, it was the most I heard about," he said. "In my…_job_, we get breaks occasionally."

Chisuzu stared at him. "And you just decided—oh hey! Since I'm here, might as well check it out?" she asked.

"More or less."

"You're weird."

* * *

><p>They're getting to know each other a bit more, yeah?<p>

Hope you liked it :)

Jen


End file.
